


FIC: Beautiful

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin awakes to the most beautiful sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to Daybreak

**Beautiful**

Sleep ends and wakefulness begins. My eyes snap open but nothing is normal. I am warm and comfortable, in a real bed. Nor am I alone. Or clothed. Realization and remembrance come to me. I can't help the smile. The night was long and over way too soon.

When I look at you, the smile fades and my breath stops. Your eyes are the slate blue of the ocean and just as turbulent. I could easily drown in their depths. You have never been more beautiful―despite the mussed hair, the chafed face, and the swollen lips―or maybe because of them.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
